


[上一]Snow Man

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行⚠️过去捏造⚠️三木：科方不做过去篇是因为太黑暗。我：写这个情人节发会不会被打？
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 4





	[上一]Snow Man

一波一波的饥饿感，让被检体从昏睡中醒来。

由于麻醉的影响尚未褪去，意识断断续续，知觉模糊不清，只有空虚的胃肠在蠕动着尖叫——为了防止呕吐导致窒息，麻醉前后要保持一定时间的空腹。

实际上今天进行的脑部手术只是个微创手术，连备皮和包扎都不需要，全身麻醉的意义主要在于防止被检体在手术过程中不够配合。

被检体从直接铺在地板上的被褥上抬起头，希望白衣的人类会像往常一样施予一碗薄粥。然而今天外面一个人也没有。

重新入睡已不可能。除了蜷成一团继续忍耐，没有别的选择。

在系统学习生物学之前，被检体一度认为自己与隔壁房间的小鼠们是同类。因为有着类似颜色的毛发、类似颜色的眼睛，类似的生态以及类似的用途。但它们的食槽中总有充足的饲料，这是某次路过时的发现。平日里这些小邻居只在深夜用窸窸窣窣的声响提示自己的存在。

因此在不恰当的时刻听到异响，虽然轻微也让被检体警觉地再次抬起头来。

透明的屏障之外，站着一个人类，准确来说是人类的幼体。黑色的短发很有精神地挺立着，乌溜溜的圆眼睛闪着好奇的光。他身上穿着被检体不熟悉的深色外套和短裤，光着的腿上倒有许多被检体熟悉的创可贴和纱布。

异响是从这个人类的幼体口中发出的。

透明屏障上留有数个小孔以便传声，但小孔依照成年人类的身高设置，这个幼体身高太矮，传过来的声音自然含混不清。

他本人似乎也注意到了这一点，仰起头提高了音量。

“喂——能听到吗？”

被检体点点头。

对方即刻咧开嘴，露出几颗豁牙。

“太好了！那个，我是来参观的，跟老师和同学们走散迷路了……”

被检体从被窝里爬出，缓慢地向屏障走去。

人类的幼体随着被检体的接近，眼睛和嘴巴一起张大。

“好、好漂亮……”

“？”

被检体怀疑自己听错了，或者这个词在日语中还有其他含义。

人类的幼体挥动着双手继续说：“你、好白、好漂亮！好像雪一样！”

“雪？”重复着这个发音，被检体看着透明屏障映出的自己，那个影子由于有了黑色衣服做背景白得格外清晰，“水蒸气在气温零度以下的大气上层结晶后落下的自然现象？”

“呃……”这段定义超出了人类的幼体目前的理解范畴，他皱着鼻子挠挠头，“你没有见过雪吗？”

被检体摇摇头。

位于研究所深处的房间没有窗。所有自然现象都是由数个难解的专有名词组成的定义。

“现在是秋天，过一两个月就会下雪了，到时候我来找你，带你去看！”人类的幼体信誓旦旦，然后想起眼下的要紧事，“……不过我得先从这里出去，你知道怎么走吗？”

被检体摇摇头。

“啊。”

在人类的幼体垂下头之前，想到了什么。

“你，用力敲打这个。”

被检体指了指面前的透明屏障。

人类的幼体歪头端详着屏障，伸出小手像敲门一样敲了两下。

研究所内警铃大作。

❄️

“安保系统也太松懈了，居然被参观的小学生闯进这里！”

“哈哈还好只是小学生。”

白衣的人类们一边进行准备工作一边闲聊。

包括被检体在内的一切就绪之后，一个平板的声音宣告：

“此次实验是为了检验实验对象具有的反射能力的耐久性。开始吧。”

随着话音一同落下的，是密密的水滴。

无数的水滴从天花板上的装置喷出，在即将接触到被检体的皮肤时，像是碰到了看不见的雨衣，全数被弹开。

这样人工的降水，是否可以称之为雨？

被检体仰头凝视天花板，“降雨”的出发点，喃喃自语。

“气温零度以下……结晶……”

所有的水滴骤然冻结。

化为白色的六角形冰晶。

大雪席卷室内实验场。

❄️

拘束身体，蒙上眼睛，被检体被搬上了车。

之前实验中的意外表现，让研究所怀疑被检体具有多重能力，决定将其移送至专门的研究机构。

由于事先给被检体注射了镇静药物，押运人员并没有多少紧张感。

陷入黑暗之中听觉变得更加敏锐，被检体听到了一些琐碎的物体轻飘飘地降落在车顶的声音。

“下雪了。”

=END=


End file.
